Mark Ironflint's Guide to Survival in the Caribbean
The Introduction Hello, My name is Mark Ironflint and today I'll be telling you how to not only survive in the Caribbean, but also to obtain better knowing on many things from fighting to questing and many other tasks you may come across. So let’s begin with the most important, weapons! 'Weapons' You will get many weapons across your adventures in the Caribbean. Each of them is unique from another in ways of uses and advantages so it is best to understand them all. 'Swords & Daggers' Swords and Daggers both have close relation ships to each other which will be explained later on. Remember all Swords and Daggers should be sharpened weekly and cleaned daily and after each use to help prevent rust and make it look much more prettier. After all who wants a dull rusty blade to fight with? Timing In Combo moves to increase their damage it is best to properly time them. Broadswords are slowest while Sabres are quickest. Try practicing timing by changing speeds of quickness of the move. 'Sword ' A sword is a melee weapon with a one or two sided blade. There are Sabres, Cutlasses and Broadswords, each with their own uses. Sabres A Sabre is a single edged shorter sword. Light and fast, Sabres are easy to use, hard to master. Sabres use generally consists of quick, short, chops cuts and stabs to take down an enemy. Sabre combos are incredibly fast but require more hits due to less damage being done each hit. Note: They can be incredibly lethal when mastered. You can learn sword combat quicker using a Sabre due to their difficulty of use. Do Not: use a sabre on against many enemies. Do: use sabres for learning sword skills faster for more experience. Sabre Combo Cutlass A Cutlass is a heavier sword with a thicker curved blade. They are often preferred aboard crowded ships since they wouldn't get caught in the rigging as easily, but could still deliver a strike. Cutlasses are more so in the middle of the three sword groups for they are decently paced in combos and deliver considerate damage per hit. Note: Any blacksmith will hand out a rusty cutlass to anyone showing that they are just that cheap. Do Not: Use a Cutlass to open a jar of pickles. Do: Use a Cutlass on tough foe for they are good at attacking one at a time. Cutlass Combo Broadsword A broadsword is a larger sword that is double-edged. Its massive blade makes it harder to swing and much slower to use however the user can hit several enemies at once. The slower swings means the user may find difficulties, but they can unleash terrible damage. Broadsword Combo Do Not: Use in small closed areas. Do: Use on a large group of foes. Cursed Blades According to legends of cursed blades, they are like normal swords but have black trails behind them and are incredibly dangerous and can only be obtained on Isla Tormenta and Ravens Cove. Using one is often thought of bringing a curse to the user. Even so obtaining one is often prizing among folk, even if you end up just collecting them. Do Not: Trash these sell them. Do: Fight with these. Special Skills Passive Skills Special Weapon Skills *Cleanse - Removes negative effects (Poisons, Stun, etc.) *Critical Strike - Gives a low chance to do double damage. *Cursed Ice - Freezes the enemy in their tracks. *Cursed Fire - Burns the enemy. *Cursed Thunder - Strikes the enemy with lightning *Hex Ward - Protects your pirate from Voodoo Attacks. *Healing Boost - Heals the user. *Hurricane Slash - Knocks down all nearby foes. *Immunity - Protects from Special Attacks (Fire Immunity, Acid Immunity, Life Drain Immunity, Stun Immunity). *Master's Riposte - Increases Parry. *Monkey Panic - Increases Damage and Health. *Not in the Face! - Can startle an enemy to stop attacking. *Power Slash - A big jumping slice. *Rolling Attack - A quick roll forward and a stab, must be used from a distance. *Sure Footed - Protects from being knocked down. *Dark Curse - The pirate takes half damage from melee and ranged attacks. *Ghost Form - The Pirate takes half damage from melee and ranged attacks. Places to lvl Swords 1-5 Well the graveyard by kings run and around by the governors mansion on Port Royal. 5-10 Governor’s garden and parts of Fort Charles on Port Royal are pretty good 10-15 Parts of Fort Charles, Royal Caverns, Murky Hollow on Port Royal. Misty Mire on Tortuga works well. 15-20 Kingshead, plenty of Navy there. Fort Dundee and the surrounding caves on Padres works to. 20- 25 Tormenta Island and Cursed Caverns works great just watch out. 25+ The Sides of the Cursed Caverns on Tormenta have plenty of fish people to hack at. 'Daggers' Daggers are basically mini swords and thus some are small and good at stabbing people in the backs others, are good for basically using them as a meat cleaver. Attacking a foe in the back with a dagger does more damage than normal. Daggers are also handy at breaking enemy voodoo attunements. Combo Skills Special Skills Passive Skills Throwing Knives Throwing knifes so the same damage as normal daggers but their combos are ranged so they can be Parried AND Dodged. They are like Sabres in a way, weaker yet deadly when handled well Throwing knives are like repeater pistols so when using them remember to back up while attacking. Dagger Ammo Cost Dagger Belts Where to lvl Daggers 1-5 Governors Garden, Fort Charles, are good places on Port Royal to lvl Dagger or Throwing knives. 5-10 Have to say Fort Charles, Wicked Thicket on Port Royal. 10-15 Royal Caverns on Port Royal, Thieves Den on Tortuga. 15-20 Fort Dundee, Becketts Quarry on Padres Del Fuego.. 20-25 Catacombs, Las Pulgas on Padres Del Fuego. 25+ Isla Tormenta in the Cursed Caverns. Category:Guides